La Verdad Puede Doler
by O'h Isabel
Summary: Videl finalmente revela su verdadera opinión sobre las rutinas del Gran Saiyaman ¿Qué pensará Gohan sobre esto? Una idea cruza por su mente, y Videl no está completamente de acuerdo. Una historia sobre como nació el Gran Saiyaman II.


_**¡Hola a todos! Este fanfic tiene lugar después de la derrota de Buu.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: La historia NO es mía, solo es una traducción del usuario **__**DBZLover4Ever**__**, y el título original es **__**"The Truth Can Hurt"**__**. Dragon Ball Z no nos pertenece ni a ella ni a mí, es de **__**Akira Toriyama.**_

_** ¡Lean!**_

**..**

La Verdad Puede Doler

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Gohan, con la esperanza de obtener una buena crítica de su _performance_. Había pasado toda la noche trabajando en esa nueva rutina del Gran Saiyaman y casi la había perfeccionado. Quería que Videl fuera la primera en verla y obtener su aprobación.

—¿Se supone que debo responder como tu amiga Videl, o como un criminal para el que estas posando? —preguntó Videl seriamente.

—Solo dime que te pareció, Videl —Gohan se quitó las gafas de sol para mirarla. Se veía hermosa a la luz del sol, pegándole en su perfil derecho. Ella era un ángel, su ángel. Hombre, tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

—Hum, tal vez no quieras la opinión de Videl. Ya sabes, ella puede ser algo dura —dijo en tono bromista. En respuesta, Gohan curvó el lado de su boca en algo que recordaba a una sonrisa. Esa media sonrisa hizo que Videl contuviera un suspiro en su garganta. ¿Cómo podía hacer que su corazón se derritiera sin siquiera intentarlo?

Finalmente él dijo:

—¿Desde cuándo Videl se refiere a sí misma en tercera persona? Simplemente dime, ¿qué opinas?

—Hum, creo... creo que... —Trató de pensar en una manera de hacer que el pobre chico no se sintiera mal. Ella tenía un récord de una lengua algo… "afilada", pero estaba trabajando en su crítica constructiva.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Gohan.

—Fue un poco menos doloroso que forzarme a ver como se seca la pintura durante una hora —Su plan "no hacer sentir mal a Gohan" acababa de salir por la ventana.

—¿Qué? —dijo Gohan en un volumen más alto de lo normal.

—Como dije, solo un poco menos —explicó Videl.

—Sí, escuché… —expuso Gohan, y se sentó en la ladera cubierta de pasto, su vista se perdió en las montañas de allá, a la distancia. Sus gafas de sol cayeron de sus manos y se tendió en la hierba— ¡Pero si he trabajado en eso toda la noche!

—Lo siento, Gohan —Videl se sentó a su lado y continuó—: Pero todos tenemos algo en lo que somos buenos y malos. Puedes ser bueno para volar y hacer explotar cosas, pero eres malo en tratar de ser genial —Videl se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Goten dice que soy genial —respondió a la defensiva, encogiéndose por el contacto con la mano de Videl.

—Goten es tu hermano pequeño. Podrías vestirte como una chica y e ir a la escuela, y el seguiría pensando que eres la persona más genial del mundo.

Gohan levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Eso es… —dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer hacia adelante—. Es verdad. Genial, ¿desde cuándo me convertí en un perdedor?

Videl insistió en volver a poner su mano sobre su hombro, esta vez él no hizo nada para quitarla.

—Oye, ¡está bien! Te puedo ayudar. Solamente tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí? —Gohan tomó el pañuelo de su cabeza y lo quitó.

—Está bien... ¿Cómo lo explico? —Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta— ¿Dónde tú…? no, ¿por qué...? no… Hum... ¿Qué piensas exactamente de tus 'poses'? Es lo primero que necesitamos saber para arreglar este problema.

Gohan frunció el ceño.

—Creí que habías dicho en serio.

Videl lo miró.

—Bueno, está bien. Esto es medianamente serio. Solo responde la pregunta, Gohan.

Gohan miró hacia el suelo, obviamente reflexionando. Después de un minuto, Videl había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a responder y decidió interrogarlo de nuevo.

—Vamos, Gohan. Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y miró directamente a los ojos de Videl. Un interminable mar de color azul le devolvió la mirada, y él no pudo dejar de pensar en que era increíblemente puro, igual que ella. Gohan sabía que no necesitaba a la vieja nube de su padre para demostrarlo. Él rio entre dientes ante aquel último pensamiento.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Videl, sorprendida por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

—Tú —señaló simplemente.

Videl hizo una mueca.

—Muy lindo, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

Gohan la miró con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué, Videl?

—¿Qué, Gohan? —preguntó exasperada.

—Creo que estás celosa de mis movimientos —El brillo travieso de los ojos de Gohan se había extendido al resto de su rostro, en una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo, celosa? No podrías estar más equivocado, Son Gohan —utilizó la mano que estaba descansando en el hombro de Gohan para empujarlo en un gesto bromista.

—Ya me has oído —respondió y la empujó también—. Tú. Estás. Celosa.

—Ya quisieras. Por cierto, buena gramática, chico nerd —dijo, optando por usar el apodo favorito de Sharpener para el semi-saiyajin.

—¿Así que soy un chico nerd ahora? —alegó divertido. Se puso de pie en la colina y bajó la vista hacia ella—. Pues bien, si insistes que no estás celosa de mis movimientos, entonces definitivamente estás celosa de mi disfraz... y mi trabajo.

—Oh, por favor —Videl se puso de pie para que se miraran en el mismo nivel... o similar. Caminó hasta la mini colina para que pudiera verlo cara a cara—. Permíteme recordarte que tenemos el mismo trabajo, en la misma ciudad. La única diferencia es el hecho de que tú te paseas en ese ridículo traje. Bien podría ser el Saiyaman con todo el trabajo que hago —Como terminó, pinchó el pecho de Gohan con un dedo.

Algo que dijo Videl debió haber tocado la fibra sensible de Gohan, porque de pronto echó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a lo lejos, como si pensara profundamente.

—En realidad, no es tan mala idea...

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, pero Gohan no contestó. Los siguientes cinco minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera un sonido. Videl estaba ansiosa, en un primer momento el silencio fue bien recibido después de su larga conversación con él, pero después se convirtió en algo desconcertante.

Ella se entretuvo con una reflexión sobre su relación con Son Gohan. Él era un sueño, de hecho, desde que se conocieron, se había sentido como si estuviera viviendo uno. Se sentía como… No, ella sabía que no lo merecía. Él había hecho cosas extraordinarias, como salvar el planeta de la amenaza de Cell. Y ella, Videl, era la hija del hombre que había mentido al mundo sobre la derrota del mismo monstruo; a pesar de eso, él aun la quería.

Gohan la miró finalmente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tengo una gran idea que sé que te va a encantar!

—Uh-oh —expresó Videl sarcásticamente—. No sé si estar emocionada o asustada.

Gohan agarró sus hombros con ambas manos.

—No, después de escucharlo, ¡me llamaras un genio! —expresó Gohan.

—Lo dudo. Pero, bueno, dime cuál es tu _brillante_ idea —Videl cogió el antebrazo de Gohan.

—¿Qué pasa si trabajamos juntos? —Parecía que Videl iba a añadir un comentario, pero Gohan continuó—. Déjame terminar. ¿Qué tal si somos compañeros?, y tú puedes ser una...una... Saiyaman 2 o algo por el estilo.

—¿Quieres decir como un co-Saiyaman? Lo siento, Gohan, pero no lo creo.

—No te limites a decir no. Quiero que pienses en ello ¿Sí? —preguntó.

Videl asintió con la cabeza, aún no estaba completamente convencida. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Yo no sé tú —declaró—. Pero estoy de humor para dar un paseo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Gohan? —Ella le ofreció su brazo y él lo tomó gustosamente.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron alrededor, siguiendo un sendero que había sido pisado anteriormente por el padre de Gohan. En vez de continuar la conversación avanzaron en silencio escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Mientras recorrían el sendero, Videl se acercó más a Gohan, causando que este último se ruborizara y colocara su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos; no quería estar en otro sitio, no quería estar con otra persona.

Caminaron un rato, hasta que Videl se detuvo de repente, quitó el brazo de Gohan de su hombro, y se volvió hacia él.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, está bien. Lo haré —dijo finalmente—. Seré tu co-Saiyaman.

—Saiyaman II— corrigió Gohan.

—Saiyaman II —hizo eco, claramente irritada—. Pero yo no voy a andar por ahí como un mono verde, los colores necesitan una renovación…

—¿Esto? —interrumpió Gohan, señalando el atuendo que vestía. — ¡De ninguna manera! ¡El verde es parte del uniforme!

—O si no, no hay acuerdo —concluyó. Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y hacia adelante evaluando su traje de Gran Saiyaman, dándose cuenta de que solo tenía una opción.

—Bien —Se quejó.

**..**

_**Bien, si les gustó, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios. **_

_**Con estima, O´h Isabel.**_


End file.
